My Last Hope
by Willowxxx
Summary: Mina is the new girl in town with a gigantic secret. All she needs is a friend, will she find it in LA?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic could get a bit controversial, and I apologize in advance if anyone gets offended by what I write

**My Last Hope Chapter One**

King High School was a bustling little community inside of the huge beehive of activity that Los Angeles was. The city was a monster in comparison to the school, and the school was huge as it was! A girl tentatively pulled open the heavy metal door that guarded the entrance to King High, a goldenrod colored slip of paper nervously clutched in her hand as searched desperately for a class room she had never seen before.

For a girl from small town Oregon she had quite the LA look to her. The bangs that hung down in her face were a shade of magenta, the rest of her hair raven black. The metallic nails applied to the tips of her fingers gave her otherwise delicate hands a claw-like appearance.

Her tough appearance however was betrayed by her white t-shirt featuring the logo of the female fronted pop-punk group Paramore. She walked down the hall, staring down at the schedule in her hand, looking up only to identify room numbers, when she walked head on into the girl who would set forth quite the interesting chain of events.

"Oh, ow," The girl said, rubbing her forehead, the point of contact between her and the other girl. She looked up, at the girl who was leaning against the wall. "Sorry," She offered lamely.

"Oh, it's alright," The blonde girl said, "are you new?"

"Um, yeah."

"I'm Spencer," the blonde said holding out her hand, the other girl shook it and smiled.

"I'm Mina," she tucked a lose strand of her magenta bangs back behind her ear, "I hate to be a bother, but could you help me find my class?"

Spencer smiled warmly, immediately causing Mina to feel at peace. Seeing someone who knew this place so well offer help made Mina have a little hope for LA.

"Can I see your schedule?" Spencer asked, and Mina nodded handing it over. "Hey!" the blonde said excitedly, "we have first hour together."

"Really?" Mina said, excited at this prospect. She wouldn't have to step into her first class all by herself.

"Yeah, follow me," Spencer said, turning to walk down the hall. Mina followed behind her as though she were a lost puppy dog following her master. After they arrived at the class, Spencer offered Mina a seat next to her near the middle of the class. As Mina reached into her purple backpack to grab out a notebook and pen, the teacher walked into the room and stood in front of the class.

The teacher was a man who looked like he was in his late-thirties. The sides of his hair near his ears were turning gray while the rest of his hair was dark. His face seemed to show no age and made it look as though the dress shirt and tie he wore made him uncomfortable.

"Well, well," he smiled warmly, "it would appear we have a new student. I guess that would make you Mina Nissim?" The girl nodded from her seat. "Why don't you come up here and tell us all about yourself?"

"There isn't that much to tell," Mina said sheepishly. Of course that wasn't true. There was a lot of interesting things she could say about herself. How she was a drug addict, how she was almost beaten to death, and there was that OTHER secret that no one knew about except her family.

"I'm sure that's not true," He said goading her.

"Go on," Spencer said, looking at Mina expectantly. Mina sighed in response.

"Okay, well, my family, my Mom, my sister and my brother just moved here from Oregon. I think LA is kind of crazy so far," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright," he said and turned towards the board, just as a slip of paper slid onto Mina's desk.

"_Mina,_

_Meet me after school, I'll show you around LA._

_-Spencer"_

Mina looked over and smiled, giving Spencer a nod. Maybe LA wouldn't be so bad?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Last Hope Chapter Two**

_Last year…_

_Mina was no saint. _

_As she walked through the streets of Brookings, Oregon dressed in a pair of tight jeans and shirt that rose up, showing her flat midriff. The look in her eyes as she stepped into the smoky home was a look of anticipation. When a girl goes so long without her fix, she just kinda needs it. _

_Mina needed it._

_The guys all seemed to stare at her as she made her way through the crowd. Her hair was bright red, the color she had decided on to draw more attention on herself. She looked through the crowd. The attention was nice, but Mina only wanted one man. As she made her way through the house the door with the Alien posted on it, she knocked three times. The door opened and a skinny man with greasy white-blonde hair nodded at her and she followed him in._

_She sat down on the couch, and lying on the table were three needles. _

"_Is this the new stuff?" Mina asked, eyeing the needles. The man just nodded as he searched through the room for a belt. Once he was able to find it, he handed it to Mina, and she pulled a few bills out of her wallet, and laid them on the table. She then slid her sleeve up, revealed the round marks on the inside of her elbow from all the other times she had done this._

_She wrapped the belt tightly around her upper arm and let the blonde man do his job, and give her a fix. Her pupils dilated, her mind in another place, she leaned back, she could feel heaven flowing through her veins. If her mother knew it'd be the ultimate shame… But right now it just felt so damn good. _

Present Day…

Her sleeve slid up just a little bit as she sat in the passenger seat of Spencer Carlin's car. A few red marks, the scars of her past were revealed for a brief second. She thought she saw Spencer notice by the look on the blondes face, yet Spencer said nothing.

Spencer started the car, just as her phone began to ring, the polyphonic music stopping when she flipped the phone open and held it to her ear. Mina took the opportunity to study Spencer a bit. The girl had a soft face, her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and her teeth were perfect. Mina ran her tongue over her own teeth and flinched at the crooked ones. Spencer closed the phone, and turned to Mina.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go meet my friend Ashley, would you like to come?" she asked. Mina nodded. She enjoyed escaping out into the world, something she rarely did since coming to LA, she could be going to meet Satan, but she didn't care, just as long as she was out for a bit.

Mina and Spencer drove for several minutes, before Spencer made a right hand turn down what appeared to be a new road that wound around, but the longer she remained on the road, Mina was able to see a large home coming into view, with an ornate white fountain out front.

Spencer shut off the car and got out, with Mina following behind her. Mina was in awe inside of the home. She had spent most of her life living in a small apartment or townhouse with her two siblings and her Mother, this was crazy big, the biggest house she had ever seen. They made their way up a flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever.

Once at the top they made their way down the hall and turned inside of a huge room, with a gigantic bed, and clothes flying through the air. Spencer knocked on the wall and poked her head inside of the room.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Spencer called out.

"Yes!" a voice yelled from deep inside of a closet, where articles of clothing were flying out of. Following after a pair of jeans from a brand more expensive than Mina's whole entire wardrobe, was a brunette girl dressed in a pair of tiny, denim shorts and a tanktop. This, Mina deduced, was Ashley.

"Who's the new girl?" Ashley asked, eyeing Mina.

"This is Mina, she's a new friend of mine," Spencer said, waving her arms as though she were presenting Mina to Ashley.

"Nice to meet you," Mina smiled shyly.

"I'm sure," Ashley said, looking perturbed. Spencer and Ashley seemed to have tension between them, and Mina's presence only escalated it. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could run a box down to my new apartment?"

"Sure," Spencer said, as Ashley pointed to a box on the follower. Spencer followed he direction of Ashley's finger and grabbed the box. Once she carried it in her arms, she informed Ashley she and Mina were leaving.

"Oh, all right," Ashley said, sounding slightly upset at this news.

Once back in the car Mina turned to Spencer.

"What's with her?" Mina didn't appreciate having an unwarranted bad attitude directed at her, and this Ashley girl had done just that.

"She's been like that since we broke up," Spencer said, with a hint of pity injected into her words. Just enough to register in Mina's ears.

"Broke up?" Mina asked. Was Spencer gay?

"Yeah," Spencer said, looking in the rear view mirror as she backed the car up, "Sorry if you find that horrible or something."

Mina just shook her head. _What room do I have to question someones lifestyle?_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Last Hope Chapter Three**

_A/N: Yes, I am aware Kyla isn't really from small town Oregon. Well, in this universe she is._

Kyla Woods was loving life more and more everyday! 12.5 million dollars can do that to someone, and it sure had for Kyla. Instead of living the quiet life she had in the months right after her arrival in LA, the club scene had become a lot more interesting when she became the new heiress du jour, or as she liked to tell her friends, she was the new Paris Hilton "with underwear." Of course everyone thought she was hilarious, especially because she bought them drinks.

Today was the first day she had even been awake early enough to play any part in the move she was making from Ashley's Mother's house to the loft apartment she and Ashley would be sharing. This is mostly due to the fact that the club she frequented was closed the previous night due to a bomb threat. "It's just a threat!" Kyla had complained. But, now she found herself awake at 10 AM, watching large men in overalls move their television set into the living room.

Across town at the mansion Kyla and Ashley had shared with Ashley's Mother, Mina, Spencer, and Ashley found themselves lugging boxes down to the backseat and trunk of Ashley's small car. Despite the fact she thoroughly hated her mother, Ashley wanted the main parts of her room moved slowly. This had been her home, and her childhood seemed to be dissipating with every piece of furniture that moved out.

After loading the very last box of this shipment into the back of Ashley's car, Mina slapped her hands together, her hair hanging down at her shoulders, brushing the straps to the white tank top she wore.

"Hey," Spencer said, walking out of the house, a lamp in her hands.

Mina smiled, she couldn't help it. Seeing Spencer holding a lamp shaped like the genie lamp from Aladdin just seemed so hilarious at that moment, she couldn't contain herself. As much as her Mother had preached to her to stay away from dating, she couldn't help but feel drawn to Spencer's kindness, and that charm she exuded that seemed so genuine and real.

Before Mina had a chance to even open her mouth Ashley seemed to appear from nowhere, standing behind Spencer, like she had been ducking behind Spencer the whole time. Mina knew that was probably not true, and Ashley had been standing there the entire time.

"Thanks so much for your help, Spence," Ashley smiled, as Mina raised an eyebrow at Ashley's oversight. "You too," Ashley said wrinkling her nose in Mina's direction.

Mina rolled her eyes as Ashley reached into the purse hanging loosely off of her shoulder and retrieved her car keys. Ashley slid into the drivers seat, Spencer next to her in the passenger seat, and Mina wedged herself between two speakers.

After a perilous trip through Los Angeles, Spencer and Ashley eased themselves out of the front seat, as Mina gingerly pulled herself from the backseat, her ribs sore from bouncing between the two speakers the entire trip. As they began to grab boxes Kyla made her way out of the entrance of the building, smiling at her sister and her sister's ex.

"This place is AMAZING!" she gushed. "I just fall in love with it more and more every day!"

"Wow, you're awake before the moon rises again," Ashley rolled her eyes, dropping a box in her sisters arms.

Mina stood frozen, leaning her head inside of the trunk her fingers under a box to lift it. That girls voice… she knew it from somewhere. She peaked her head slowly above the trunk. Kyla Woods, she recognized immediately. She had been the "It" girl back in Brookings. The Queen bee of the school. Everyone worshipped Kyla, and she never acted like it went to her head.

She and Mina had been friends, before Mina was truly herself. In fact Kyla had been Mina's first friend in Brookings, dating from the first day of Kindergarten, until the day Mina had revealed her secret to Kyla… and Kyla revealed it to everyone else.

"I have to go," Mina said quickly to Spencer, her back turned to even if Kyla looked in their direction, she'd have no idea it were Mina standing there.

"What, why?" Spencer asked, concerned.

"I forgot something I had to do with my Mom," Mina said, pretending to be looking down at the silver banded watch around her wrist.

"But Ashley was going to take us all out to dinner," Spencer pointed out.

"I know, I guess I'll have to skip," Mina said, her blue eyes darting around nervously.

"Do you at least want a ride or something?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'll just take the bus," Mina said. "I'll call you later."

"Alright," Spencer said waving, as Mina began her trek to the bus stop. Kyla noticed a figure who seemed familiar walking away from Ashley's car.

"Whose that?" Kyla asked Ashley, interrupting her sisters story about Spencer shooting milk out of her nose and failing to mention it had been Mina responsible for it.

"The girl?" Ashley asked, as Kyla nodded a response. "That's Spencer's friend, Nina, or Mina or something."

"She seems familiar…"


	4. Chapter 4

**My Last Hope Chapter Four**

Mina had never been a fan of busses. Once in the third grade, she had been waiting at the bus stop in the middle of winter, and the school bus never came. She stood outside for three hours, before finally she walked back to her home and her mom drove her to school. She ended up catching pneumonia and missed a week of school anyway. Ever since then, she never rode on a bus. 

But today was an exception. After encountering a girl who new her from "before," Mina had made a hasty exit from the situation she had found herself in. And now she found herself walking up to the entrance of the building the apartment she and her mother shared was located inside of. It was an older building with no air conditioning and crumbling brick walls on the outside. 

It wasn't perfect, but it was the only home Mina had. As she climbed the steps (there was no elevator) she felt oddly tense. For some reason the torn, maroon carpet that covered the steps seemed to be warning Mina what she was going through wasn't going to be fun or pleasant. But she had no idea what this feeling could be alluding to.

Problems with Spencer, or even worse… problems with Kyla? As she pulled her key out and slipped it into the lock of the door, she heard no noise at all on the other side, which was very odd. Mina's mother hated silence. Whenever she was at home, she would have the TV blaring, or the radio on to keep the silence away. But it was simply quiet inside of the two bedroom apartment they shared.

The lock clicked as Mina stepped inside. She heard nothing as she took a few steps inside, walking to the bathroom, as she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out two pill bottles. The ones that she took to help her make it through life the way she wanted to. She filled a glass with water as she popped the two pills into her mouth, taking a drink from the glass to wash them down. She noticed how low the pill count was getting, so she held the bottles in her hand as she stepped out of the bathroom, reading over the labels for the thousandth time as she stepped into the kitchen.

As she raised her gaze from the bottles to see her mother, seated on the floor, crying, with a bottle of Vodka clutched in one hand, and a knife in the other, Mina gasped.

"Mom?" She asked, looking down at her Mother, sobbing, "what's wrong."

"I want my son back!" She cried, downing a mouthful of the clear liquid. "I miss my SON!" 

"But Mom," Mina said, her face contorting in pain. "You have me now."

"I liked him better!" Her mom sobbed, climbing to her feet, shakily, as she grabbed Mina by the throat, her Vodka bottle left behind on the floor, but her knife along for the ride.

"What are you doing!" Mina cried out, as her Mom slammed her back against the wall, her head thudding, causing her to wince in pain.

"If I can't have my son, I don't want any kid at all!" She screamed as she held the knife up to Mina's throat. 

"Please, don't," Mina whimpered trying to push her mothers arm away, but the pills she had just taken were responsible for weakening Mina's upper body strength to the point, she couldn't force her Mom's hand away.

"Why couldn't you just be NORMAL!" Her mom screeched rhetorically, not noticing Mina reaching up and grabbing a hand full of her hair, until with a strong jerk, her mother stumbled back, clutching at her head as Mina dropped the clump of her she had yanked out and turned, running out of the apartment as quickly as she could, nearly jumping past every step on her way down.

Once breaking past the front door, she felt the wetness on the top of her shirt. As she reached up to touch it, she pulled her hand away covered in sticky, red blood. HER sticky, red blood. Her hand shaking, as her chest heaved, trying to regain her breath, she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. With the press of a few buttons, she held the phone to her ear.

"Hey," the husky, but sweet voice on the other end said happily.

"Spen, it's Mina.. I need you to come get me... please… I'm really scared…" Mina's voice quivered as a sob escaped.

"I'll be right there," Spencer said, concern ringing in her voice.


End file.
